Existence
by A Single Drop of Blood
Summary: The sequel to 'Damning an Angel. For one hundred years, Edward has been haunted from the memory of Bella's death. But, is she actually dead at all? Chapter Six Posted! Edward's Point of View!
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Point of View

((A/N: This is the sequel to Damning an Angel. If you have not read that, go back and read it before you read this. I'm not sure if it will make sense if you don't. To all the people who DID read Damning an Angel, here it is, a sequel, just like I promised.))

**Edward's Point of View**

_Is he coming?_

_He can't stay up in his room forever..._

_I thought the point of moving was to make him better. Forks held too many memories, too many reminders... for all of us. So, why is he still just as sad?_

_You can't miss the first day of school, Edward..._

I sighed, ignoring the thoughts of my concerned family. I knew that they were worried about me, and they had full right to. It has been a hundred years since the death of Bella, a hundred years since I damned my angel, my only reason for existence. It was supposed to be our happy ending, but then Victoria had to interfere. She killed her, killed her right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything.

Alice thought moving from Forks would help me move on, or at least not to be so depressed. Much to her disappointment, relocation had no affect whatsoever on my depression.

Because no matter where I went, no matter how far I traveled from the unimportant town of Forks, Washington, Bella would not be there with me. Bella wouldn't be anywhere. Except the one place I could never go.

It's kind of odd if you think about it. I am sure beyond a single doubt that Bella passed into heaven, for could as pure of a creature as her honestly be fated to go anywhere else? But... If I truly believe that once you are damned Heaven is forbidden...

No. Bella is in the afterlife. Happy. Peaceful. Beautiful...

"Edward? Are you coming?" Alice asked softly, no louder than if I were right next to her rather than two floors above her.

I sighed again, reaching for my remote to my music player.

"No, Alice. I'm not going."

And I was alone.

((A/N: Short, yes, but it's only the beginning! There will be more to come soon, but you know what I need first!!!! REVIEWS!!!))


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper's Point of View

**Jasper's Point of View (A/N:::: I wanted to make a less 'emo' chapter, so I switched PoVs… I know I kept it in Edward's all through DaA, but I hope I kept up to the expectations…)**

Rosalie pulled into an inconspicuous spot in the center of the parking lot, trying not to draw attention to us. Now if only her _car_ were as inconspicuous as her parking space. Just as I suspected, the instant that we climbed out of the car, there were more than a dozen admiring faces watching us with awe, their combined envy causing _me_ to be jealous about my own sister's car. Ridiculous. I shook my head, a small smile playing across my lips as I followed Alice into the office.

Emmett approached the office desk, since he and Rosalie were playing the roles of the eldest of us, juniors. Normally, they would be sophomores, a year above the age the rest of us were claiming, not unlike the situation we created in Forks (except in Forks, I was allowed to play an older role. Not that is mattered to me, though… as long as I was with Alice…). But this year, Rosalie threw a fit. She just bought the newest and most expensive car there was available for this small town of Los Altos, and thoroughly refused to play a role too young to drive it. And, of course, Emmett defended her, claiming that she had a point, though, of course, all of knew that it was simply her stubbornness that was the reason behind her fit. The rest of us, aiming to avoid an argument, simply let them play an older age, in our role-play among the humans.

"Excuse me," Emmett said, starling the lady behind the desk, Ms. Norkoski, her desk nameplate read. When she saw us, there was the typical human reaction:

Widening of eyes.

Racing of heartbeat.

Emotions of awe and surprise emanating from them as if it were a tangible substance.

And finally, embarrassment.

"M-my," she managed to stutter, blushing. I was quite pleased with myself that such a trivial thing no longer affected me. After a hundred years of practice, it took a lot more than that to break my resistance. "What do we have here?"

"My name is Emmett Cullen," he introduced himself. He then began to point to each of us individually. "This is Alice Cullen, my sister. These two are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, our adopted siblings."

"My, my, there certainly are quite a few of you, aren't there?" she asked rhetorically. We all smiled, perfectly angelically, of course. We were all to be on our best behavior among the humans.

She smiled back at us, before bringing up our schedules. She frowned then, pausing on one of them. She looked back up at us, holding up Edward's schedule.

"Shouldn't there be one more of you?" she asked. We were all stunned for an entire second, before Alice stepped in, rescuing us.

"Edward, unfortunately, was ill today. Stomach flu." She frowned, playing through her lie perfectly.

"How unfortunate," Ms. Norkoski smiled sympathetically, falling for Alice's story hook, line, and sinker.

"Indeed," Alice replied. We received our schedules, then, and, as soon as we left the office, I spoke.

"Edward had better come to school soon," I said in a hushed whisper. I knew only my brother and sisters could hear me. "The humans will only believe that for so long."

"I'm sure that we can convince him to at least come to school by then, if not actively participate." Rosalie shot Alice, who had spoken, a skeptical look. "Alright," she amended. "We can at least get him to stop moping and come to school. Can we agree to at least cheer him up enough so that he is not constantly thinking about…. about…"

"Alice?" I questioned, reaching out my arms to support her as she went rigid, her eyes glazing over.

I was shocked at the amount of shock emanating from my love. I had never known her to release such a strong emotion in my entire existence with her. What has she just seen?

"Alice?" I repeated once her vision ended. Alice opened her mouth, closed it, opened it…. Closed it again…

"Cat got your tongue?" Emmett joked.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said. She was just as unbearably curious as the rest of us to discover what Alice had 'seen.'

"I saw…. I saw…" Alice tried, shaking her head, as if she herself could not believe what she had seen.

"You saw…" I prodded. "What did you see?"

"Not what," Alice corrected me, her voice small. The surprise coming from her was still strong. ". . . but who."

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Rosalie demanded, her impatience overpowering her curiosity. I sent a wave of patience her way and she glared at me, but sighed, turning back to Alice.

"Who did you see, Alice?" Emmett asked. By now the four of us were gathered in a tight circle, whispering too quickly for any human to have any chance to pick up.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

**(A/N:::: Ooh, could it be? Bella, back from the dead? Was she ever really dead at all? Imaginary cupcakes for the quickest reviewers, and if I get ten reviews, EVERYBODY gets imaginary cupcakes! Don't you want a cupcake?!?!? It only takes twenty seconds of your time, and I really appreciate everybody's commentary, even if it is to flame me. So, get your cupcakes, give me reviews… EVERYBODY WINS!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bella's Point of View

**Bella's Point of View**

One hundred years exactly. That is how long it has been since _they_ left. They probably assume me dead. Why wouldn't they? Not even Carlisle would have known what to look for in a vampire...

I still remember all to vividly that horrible day. The day Victoria ruined everything. The instant that the car rolled over, my head slammed against the back seat. Edward managed to get out of the car, but I wasn't as lucky. The car blew up, with me still inside it. Then, the world was black.

When I woke up, they were long gone. I've searched for them for a hundred years, but, with over 600 million people on this earth, it's quite difficult to find 7 vampires who are not exactly boasting about their presence...

So now I'm in California. Yes, I know, why California? Isn't it known for the sun? But no, Los Altos is a quite rainy little town in Northern California.

I've pretty much given up on finding them. Why bother anymore? I mean, if I couldn't find them in a hundred years, I didn't have much hope for it anymore...

So I'm back in school. A freshman at Los Altos High School. Whoop-de-freaking-do...

I _do_ have someone with me, though. It would have been much too lonely to travel by myself. So I found Shane. He's pretty much the same age I am, only five years younger. I found him a few days after he was turned, and convinced him to switch his diet and join me. Even though Shane is younger than me, he acts like my older brother, my protector. He wards off all the human boys. Once, we even pretended to be going out, just to avoid all the humans chasing after us all together...

But now, I had to get to school...

"Shane!" I called. "How long do we have before we have to go?"

"Uh, now." Shane appeared in my doorway, his short, spiky, black hair sticking out in every possible direction. His topaz eyes were impatient, and yet still friendly, as we tried to get me out the door.

"Don't be so rash with your emotions," I teased him. "Or else I might be able to sense them from across the entire campus."

"And how would you even be that far from me in the first place?" he questioned. "We have all the same classes but one." 

"Fine," I gave in easily. "Can we go now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to get you to go for half an hour. Don't lecture me."

"Whatever. Let's just go..."

We got to school in five minutes, though we lived at least ten minutes away. That was mostly due to Shane driving fifty miled over the speed limit. He never got caught. Ever.

Oh, right. Shane. His gift is very unique. He can tell when you're lying. He can also force you to say the truth. It can be quite inconvenient. Like now.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me as we were heading to our first class (World Studies).

"Nothing," I lied stupidly.

He sighed. "Isabella..." I used my full name most of the time now. I'm not sure why. I guess it just seems to fit me better. After ... well... THEM leaving... I don't feel like Bella anymore... So now I'm Isabella.

"Don't you dare," I warned him. I was not going to discuss THEM right here in the middle of the classroom.

"Later?" he asked.

"Later," I promised. He nodded, content.

A spasm of wild emotions caught my attention. There were four bodies releasing an overwhelming amount of emotion all at the same time. (I had fine-tuned my ability during the hundred years. I found that I don't just see emotions, I can sense them, like Jasper. Only, I can't influence them...) My head shot up, wondering what could cause such wild emotion from them at SCHOOL.

"Izzy?" Shane whispered, using my shorthand nickname.

I looked over to him, my eyes flickering towards the door and back again.

"You alright?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, just shot out of my chair and out the door.The bell hadn't actually rang yet, so a teacher wouldn't stop me. I could hear Shane following me.

"What?" he asked once we were outside.

I stopped then, having found what I was searching for - the source of the spasm of emotion.

"Oh God," I whispered. Shane looked to me, and I didn't need my gift to sense his concern.

"Izzy?"

Oh God. It was _them._

**( A/N: Yay! Cliffie! I'm really sorry about how very very very short it is. But my cliffie loving side just begged me to stop. I PROMISE the next update will be longer. But... you know what will make the next chapter come faster? REVIEWS!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice's Point of View

Author's Chapter Notes:

_**Alright, so, in this chapter, (sorry for the wait) we get to see the more protective side of Shane. And, though technically the end is a TINY OOC, I think it still works. Because Alice is just that way.**_

_**(Don't worry. It will make sense later. :D)**_

_**Anyways, on with the next chapter…**_

(Alice's Point of View)

_"Bella," I gasped._

Almost exactly after the words exited my lips, there was another gasp, just as quiet, just as shocked, with exactly the same amount of disbelief that I had put into my tone.

I spun towards the voice, away from our enclosed, private circle, searching. I know _she_ is here. I saw it in my vision. We are standing in a circle, Bella (Is it really possible that it's actually her?) gasps, I turn, and then she appears, as alive as our kind can be.

My eyes scanned the passing students, looking for the only one that wasn't alive. And, just as I had seen in my vision, Bella was standing, her mouth open in a small "O" of shock, with…

With a male vampire of about the same age standing next to her.

She was _alive_. Oh. My. God. Bella wasn't dead. Victoria hadn't killed her. Carlisle was wrong. Bella was _alive_!

"Bella!" I called, feeling a huge grin spread across my face. The others followed my gaze, and all muttered comments of disbelief.

"Is it possible?" Jasper.

"Well what do you know…" Emmett.

"Humph." Rosalie. Of course.

"Bella!" I repeated, running, barely, _barely_, keeping a human pace, over to her. But, right before I reached her, the male vampire took one step in-between us, as if to protect her.

"Bella is it really you?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was her. I just hadn't gotten over the shock yet.

"Who are you?" the male asked, his voice low, a dangerous edge to it. I looked up, up, up. He was much taller than Bella, though, now that I was closer, I could see that Bella was older than him.

"Alice Cullen," I greeted him. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and smiled as Jasper asked the male, "and who are you?"

"Shane Swan," the male said. "What business do you have with Isabella?"

Swan? The same surname as Bella's… Were they together?

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, bounding up behind us. He moved through Shane's arm as if it weren't there, to pull Bella into a huge bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," Bella gasped, speaking for the first time. Emmett laughed.

"Like you need to," he teased. He set her down, though, releasing her. I could see out of the corner of my eye that even Rosalie had a small smile on her face.

It was _so unbelievable_ that Bella was alive!

"How?" I asked her, knowing she would comprehend.

Shane narrowed his eyes, not liking being ignored. "Isabella, do you know these people?" he asked her, his tone warmer and softer when addressing her.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I lived with them a hundred years ago."

"This was your old coven?" he asked. She nodded.

Shane visibly relaxed, then. He was a very protective person, it seemed. You could tell that Bella, or Isabella as he kept referring to her as, meant a lot to him. I just wondered how close they actually were…

"So," I asked coolly, "who's your new friend, Bella?"

"This is my brother," Bella told me. I noticed how shaken she seemed, and eyed Jasper implyingly. **(A/N: Yes, I know it isn't a word…)** A calm wave spread over us then, but not enough for Bella to relax completely.

Brother. The word registered, then, and relief washed over me.

Bella's brow furrowed. "Why are… _all of you_ relieved?" she asked. I fought the urge to smile. It seems I wasn't the only one relieved by the fact that Bella was still 'available.'

"We're just relieved that you're alive," Jasper told her, telling a half-truth. Shane's eyes flickered to him, and he frowned.

"That's not true," Shane said.

"Yes it is," I defended Jasper.

"It's a half-truth," Shane said confidently. "You can't lie to us; my gift is to detect a lie and force people to tell the truth."

"Your gift is weird," Emmett told him. Shane laughed.

"So then what is your gift?" he challenged him.

"My strength," Emmett said confidently. I noticed his muscles flexing around Rosalie's waist. Showing off.

Shane smiled, one corner of his mouth curving upwards in a crooked smile that reminded me of my brother's. "We'll have to see who is stronger at a later time."

Emmett grinned. Knowing him, he was probably already going over strategy in his head.

"It's so good to see that you're alive," I told Bella, smiling. "But… _how_ are you alive?"

A bell rang, then, signaling the end of the class period. The halls were flooded with students, then, and it was suddenly much louder as humans chatted with each other as they walked to their next classes.

"Later," Bella said, taking a step back. "We have to get to class."

"We can take you two to our house after school, then," I said. Many emotions flashed through Bella's eyes then in one split second, before she composed her face.

"Sorry, we have plans after school today," Bella said. Shane's eyes flashed, just for a millisecond, to Bella's face. She was lying.

"Maybe another day," Shane said, automatically playing along with his 'sister's' lie. I pursed my lips, deliberating.

A flash of a vision came to me. Bella, in our house.

She would eventually come see us. As long as that was established, I was fine. Edward wouldn't be happy about the wait, after he got over being ecstatic, but…

"Alright," I agreed. "Another day."

Bella was alive. And, for now, that was all that mattered.

Chapter End Notes:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I**_

_**HAVE**_

_**ICE CREAM**__**  
**___

_**How can you get some, you ask?**_

_**Simple.**_

_**My favorite six letter word would be a PERFECT exchange…**_

_**Don't you think?**_

_**(Psst… to all those who couldn't tell… REVIEW has six letters… see? R (1) E (2) V (3) I (4) E (5) W (6).**_

_**That's six people!!!!**_

_**-sigh-**_

_**Can I PUH-LEEEEASE have a review?**_

_**-waves ice cream around-**_

_**You know you want some!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shane's Point of View

Author's Chapter Notes:  
Alright, everybody. Gonna get into Shane's head now. Hopefully, this will explain some of the questions I have been getting, like what happened just after the end of 'Damning an Angel', or how exactly Shane's gift works.  
Chapter Five

Shane's Point of View

I didn't understand it. I didn't understand it at all.

For years, she had us searching for them, hoping, desperately hoping, to find them. And now, so many, many years later, we find them… and she doesn't want to see them?

It didn't make sense.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the final bell ring, so when Isabella stood up, grabbing her bag and pulling her books into it, it surprised me. Sensing that, she looked down at me, still in my seat, and frowned.

"What?" she asked. "What is so surprising about my packing up?"

"Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head. She gave me a look, and then headed towards the door. I packed up my stuff and 'ran' after her.

"Bella?" The confusion was back, and I knew she wouldn't miss it. Isabella turned, stopping in the crowded hallway. We both stepped to the side, allowing the students to pass us, waiting for the hall to become emptier. It didn't take long; it was a minimum day, and the humans were eager to leave this prison of a school.

"What?" she finally asked when it was just the two of us. I quickly glanced around me, listening, watching, making sure we really were alone, and that we weren't about to be interrupted by a teacher or something.

"I have to ask," I said, watching her carefully, my gift ready to catch her if she tried to lie. "Why don't you want to see them?"

I didn't have to explain whom I meant.

"I wanted to do something with you today." She smiled up at me, and I was almost convinced.

Almost.

Lie, a small voice in the back of my head whispered.

I smirked.

"Nice try, Isabella," I said. "But you know very well that that was pointless. You can't lie to me. I don't know why you still try after all these years."

"Worth a shot," she mumbled.

I frowned. I didn't like Isabella like this; normally she was happier. Now, I'll admit, she did look like some small part of her was missing, but she was still normal around me. But now? These former clan-mates of hers were messing her up.

"Now, tell me why," I demanded, making sure to keep eye contact with her; If I needed to force her to tell me, eye contact was necessary.

"Shane," she whined. "Honestly, it's nothing." Lie. "I mean, it's not like I don't want so see them now or anything." Lie. "I'm fine, promise." Lie.

I groaned.

"Why do you keep lying to me, Isabella?" I asked her. "I'm only trying to help you. Or at least to understand. Why, if you were so desperate to find them, are you suddenly so bent on avoiding them?"

She sighed. I hoped that meant that she was finally ready to tell me the truth.

"It's … complicated," she finally whispered, a pained look coming into her eyes. Her lips turned down at the corners, and I hated seeing her so upset; she was my 'sister', and she shouldn't be anything but happy. But she was telling the truth. No little voice telling me otherwise.

"What's complicated?" I asked her. "Did they do something to you?" An image of that large, muscular once came to my mind, Emmett, I think his name was. I growled. "I swear, Isabella, if one of them hurt you-"

"No!" she interrupted me, her eyes widening in surprise. "They didn't hurt me, I swear!"

Truth.

"Then what is it?" I asked her. She shook her head, her lids becoming heavy over her eyes. The look of depression came over her again. I could see she wasn't going to tell me willingly. I frowned. I was going to have to make her tell me, then.

"Isabella," I said slowly, locking my gaze with hers as she glanced up at me. I concentrated on whatever she was hiding, mentally forcing her to speak.

"It's Edward," she said unwillingly. Then she frowned at me.

"Who is Edward?" I asked, my brows knitting together in confusion. I was very sure there were only two males before, Emmett and Jasper. No Edward's.

She wasn't going to tell me again.

"I'll just have you tell me anyways," I reminded her. She smiled a half smile.

"Edward is… was… my mate," she finally said, of her own will.

"You had a mate? And you didn't tell me?"

"We were separated," she reminded me. "That's why I had us looking for them. We were all together when there was… an accident… They thought I had died, because, since I was a vampire, they didn't know what to look for. So they left me, buried me. It was quite disconcerting when I woke up. I hadn't even known that vampires could become unconscious, and, when I found that I was alone, I realized what had happened."

I realized that her body was shaking with tearless sobs, and I pulled her closer to me, comforting her. I hated seeing my sister upset like this, and held my tongue against the other question I wanted to ask.

I could feel her smiling against my shirt.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Hm?"

"I can 'see' your hesitation," she told me. "I can only assume that means you have a question for me."

I still hesitated, moving her back so I could measure her expression. She seemed to be back in control of herself, calm, almost. I pursed my lips, still unsure. She sighed.

"Ah, if I only had your gift," she teased, her lips pulling up at the corners.

I laughed. "Alright, fine. I was wondering why you're so unwilling to see your mate."

Her smile fell, just a fraction. "I'm not sure whether or not he has moved on," she admitted. "I'm nervous to see him."

I considered, just for a moment.

"Isabella," I finally said. She looked up at me. "Would you head over there now," I could see that she was about to interrupt me, so I continued more swiftly, "if I were to remain with you for every instant? That way there need not be any awkwardness." I flashed her a grin. "Your little brother will protect you."

That earned me a punch on the arm, but she was laughing again, and that was good.

"Alright," she finally agreed.

"Alright, then," I echoed, grinning down at her. "Let's go pay this mate a visit, then, shall we?"

Chapter End Notes:  
Yay for Shane getting Bella to agree to go visit the Cullens (and EDWARD!!!!) Now, I know that you know what I want, so I'm not going to ask for it.

Just review give review me review what review I review want review and review I review will review be review happy !!!!!! (review)

Haha, yay for 'subliminal' messages!!!

:-)  



	6. Chapter 6: Edward's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, all. Sorry it took so long. Had computer issues. I WAS going to put this one in Emmett's Point of View, but I've been getting many requests…(er… DEMANDS…) that I put one up really soon in Edward's Point of View. So, I changed it. We can go to fun-land in Emmett's head later. Now? It's time for Edward to find out that his dead mate isn't really so dead after all.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I wasn't really paying attention to them when they came home, each heading off into a different section of the house. Nor was I paying attention as Alice came up the stars to try to talk to me. Only when Alice came into my room did I notice that something was off.

_Z Y X W V U T…_

Alice was hiding something. That was obvious. She was 'blocking' me in the only way they knew how; thinking about something that would make me want to get out of their head. I was willing to bet that if Alice knew something, Jasper would as well. I checked his mind, to see that it was 'blocking' me as well.

Everybody was 'blocking' me.

"What's going on?" I asked, immediately suspicious. Alice only grinned her innocent little pixie grin and danced over to me.

"I know something you don't know," she sang, incredibly immaturely.

I wasn't interested enough to care.

"Can you just leave me to listen to my music, please?" I asked, my voice dull.

Another pixie grin.

"You won't want to be all mopey when our guests come over tonight," she told me, waving her finger back and forth as if to say 'tsk tsk.'

"Guests?" I said monotonously.

She nodded.

"You invited humans over to our house?"

"No, they're vampires." Again, she grinned at me.

_Can't wait to tell him! Oh, quiero ir al centro commercial hoy._ **(A/N: Hopefully, that translated to I want to go to the mall today…**

"Are they like us?" I asked. I didn't really care. I just wanted her to tell me so she would leave already. I just wanted to be… alone….

"In their hunting habits? Of course. And you know them. Well, one of them."

I knew one of them?

Alice just couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"Someone from Alaska?" I guessed dully.

"No," she sang. "You'll see… Later tonight." She closed her eyes for a minute, before she grinned again. "Oh, never mind. They'll be here in an hour. I have to go get ready!" And with that, she ran from the room in a black and white blur.

I sighed.

Why was she bothering me like this? She knew, she _knew_ that I just wanted to be alone, so I could … as Emmett unjustly put it… 'sulk.' I supposed now, that I would have to be alone with my thoughts about my fallen angel at another time.

An hour later, I hadn't really moved much. I had played around with my stereo, alternating between Clair de Lune and heavy, angry metal. I settled on _her_ lullaby. I turned the music up, so that it drowned everything else out, so that I barely heard Alice come into the room…

And turn off my stereo.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Our guests are here," she told me.

"What?" But then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. She laughed her tinkling laugh before running down the stairs to open the door. She made conversation that I didn't listen to with them for a while, before I heard them moving into the living room, at which point I heard Jasper and Emmett joining them. I wondered where Rosalie was, and then heard her, right outside my room.

"Aren't you going to come down?" she asked, something under her voice that I couldn't quite place.

"No." Flat. Uncaring.

" I think you should. You won't be disappointed." _Trust me_, she thought, and then went down to join the others.

I sighed, turning up my music.

An hour went by, and then another. I still hadn't come down yet. Finally, Alice's thoughts drifted up towards me.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you do not get down here soon to talk to our guests, I will drag you down here myself!_

I considered ignoring her. But, then again, she usually went through on her threats. And I wasn't in the mood to play her games. So, I sighed, turning off my stereo and dropping the remote on my couch. I walked slowly to the top of the stairway, taking my time coming down to the living room. When I was in the doorway, I saw our guests.

And froze.

"Bella?"

**Author's Note: Ooh, FINALLY!!!!! Yes, again, I'm so sorry that it took so VERY long to update this; I ad to re-type it all because of my computer issues. Hopefully, though, it was worth the wait, especially since you know what's going to happen NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! So, you know the deal. Review Update. ;)**


	7. Please Dont Kill Me

Sorry, not an update.

Just wanted to tell all the people out there that I am almost done with the next chapter, and the only reason that it's not done yet is I just started three new classes at school that give me a mountain of homework every night.

Hoping to update soon,

-A Single Drop of Blood


End file.
